Love pushes through
by headoverheels4you
Summary: Will and Emma discover that they can get through anything together and nothing apart. Started as a one-shot could be more if reveiwed! hit those comments


**Disclaimer: i do not own glee or any of the characters sadly....**

**Rated: T for mild content some adult content as well**

**General overveiw: Will and Emma discover their love for each other and they dont let anyone not even sue ken or terri to stop them.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 1.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sitting at his desk impatiently, Will had just begun grading all 125 of his Spanish classes tests which would need returned tomorrow!**

**He couldn't focus long due to the lack of sleep he'd been losing over thinking about Emma.**

**They really hadn't talked much since the kiss, the phoned each other once in a while and met probably twice after school. That was all.**

**He would day dream a little thinking of her porcelain face or her fire red hair and how it lit up even the pitch black rooms of the school, or how she always calmed him when it came to Terri.**

**The name Terri had no meaning to him anymore he was fully over her and his heart only beat for one woman.**

**He slipped from his trance and looked at the big black and white clock on the wall, it was broken much like his heart. All his tears for Terri were long gone but the ones he shed for Emma where forever there on his face even when calm he could break out in hysterical bursts of tears.**

**He looked at his watch thinking it was only about dinner time when in fact it was 9:30. He would surely have to tell his students that he couldn't finish the tests and that he would over the weekend.**

**The next day would be Friday and he was less than enthusiastic. In fact he wished to lock the door all day and not teach talk or eat just lay there. But why was he so down about tomarrow?**

**It would be a whole month since he kissed Emma and she turned him down gently though no matter how dainty she was she broke his heart hard. Just as hers was as well. **

**1:28 a.m. still no sleep so he lay on that hard matress in the chorus room there remembering her as this happened every night. He hadn't slept in weeks and as though that weren't enough he spent Christmas alone, to ashamed to face his parents and family. He finally drifted asleep and woke up what seemed like minuets later but it was really 6:30 the alarm on his phone told him as he shut it off.**

**The days were hard at school even at Glee club practice he still wasn't himself getting worse each few days. He had found himself passing her empty office more each day trying to remember the smell of wipes and rubber gloves, he tried to remember her sitting there reading a book or going through files or looking out the window on a sunny day. It was hard for him, the room once filled with joy and light and happiness now was dark and empty and cold.**

**He didn't eat lunch in the lounge where he would meet Emma everyday instead he ate in his office or the chorus room alone. He had no reason to eat in the lounge anymore he and Ken weren't speaking as Will assumed Ken was still hurt as well. and Sue was gone too. He realized he had no friends and that she was his best friend. They had grown so close how could he possibly miss the fact she loved him.**

**Friday passed **_**great **_**he thought as he would spend yet another long weekend in this school there was no where for him to go…. if he took a walk he would surely be urged to pass Emma's office, a place that only made him weep. Tests still ungraded sat in his Spanish room he walked up there sat down and began to study them and he took his red pen and began making marks on the pencil stained paper. **

**The school was silent except he could almost hear footsteps of a woman with small feet in high heels.**

"**Will?" Emma called as she walked into his classroom.**

"**Emma!" He exclaimed trying not to sound to excited but he couldn't hold it back.**

"**W-What are you doing here?" He was curious as to why she was dressed as if she had still worked here.**

"**How was your Christmas, and Thanksgiving, and are you okay, and why are you dresses that way.. and" **

**She looked down now self concious of her appearance.**

"**Will, stop." she almost demanded. Within a second he was hushed.**

"**I needed to tell you something and the choir room light was on but you weren't in there and I couldn't help but notice the mess you've made… and" Will walked closer to her and she tighten and stood completely still. Over the last few weeks she had forgotten how he made her weak at the sound of his footsteps getting nearer. He didn't do anything. He was to scared he knew she wasn't ready and didn't want to hurt any chance that could possibly linger about. He stood there about three feet away looking at her, remembering that unique and beautiful face of hers and those eyes that seemed to get bigger every time he saw them.**

"**I missed you." Will blurted out as he didn't want her to think he was staring at her to long in awe.**

**Emma stood there unable to talk she knew what she wanted to say and knew what she came there to say but she couldn't produce enough air to bring out her words. "I uh…I missed you too Will." she finally said hoping it was convincing enough to make him believe she really did. She smiled that smile that said something was on her mind that she was to shy to say aloud. **

"**So why are you here anyhow?" he tried not to sound to forward, rude or pushy, but he was eager as to why Emma Pillsbury was in his Spanish classroom only because it had to be only the 3rd**** or 4****th**** time she had ever been inside due to the fact he was always in the choir room. **

**She walked over and took a seat quickly at one of the desks near door.**

"**Will I've decided to come back to Mckinly High." she said it with complete sincerity.**

"**That's great I'll finally see you more than twice a month!" He was sarcastic but a smile never took over Emma's face.**

**She looked down onto the desk where her hands were folded laying gently down. She was silent then looked up, "I'm not comfortable being here, I just need a job is all I haven't had luck at any other schools and I don't want to change my profession." **

**Though he could tell she wasn't as excited to see him as he was to see her, Emma had a problem and this is how she acted when she needed to play the patient instead of the consulor. **

"**Do you want to talk about anything… or…." Will paused not sure what was going to happen.**

" **Oh! no I'm perfectly fine, really I am." she paused. " I just need some help carrying in my boxes is all."**

" **Are you sure that's it?" Will grew more concerned and was anxious as to what she needed to say I mean it couldn't be that bad right?**

"**Mhm." she muttered as he followed her out to her car.**

**Wills stomach growled loud enough for Emma to hear as they had just finished setting back up her office just the way she left it, right down to the germ-x on the counter of the desk. She made sure to take some before completely leaving the office for the night.**

"**Well thank you Will I guess I will see you here Monday." **

**As she turned to walk away he stopped her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief. **

"**Oh! Emma! I'm so sorry I forgot you just put on sanitizer." Will was frantically trying to find some of his own sanitizer in his pocket or something but had no luck. "Will it's fine I'm not dying here." She said with a chuckle in her voice. Really any touch from him and she felt like she didn't have to wash for weeks. Hypothetically of course the thought of not bathing daily disgusted her and she tried desperatly to stay away from unclean people. **

**Will was shocked at the fact Emma didn't have a heart attack and drown in sanitizer or cover head to toe in rubber gloves.**

"**Will you stay a little I'm lonely in this empty school and I could use the company of my best friend right now." Best Friend is that all I was to him? she thought to herself. **

**What was I thinking she's going to think I don't like her at all. Will thought to himself.**

"**A yea ok." Emma said nervously. "As long as we dint go into the choir room." she added.**

"**Why not?" Will asked confused and full of mixed emotions.**

"**Well you know the germs and such." she quickly answered "O yea, I missed that about you too Em."**

**She was looking at him with the same look she left him with four weeks ago.**

**Him and her were sitting in the teachers lounge on the couch talking about other teachers and how Emma's crazed job hunt went, and other stupid little things to pass the time. Then suddenly Kens name came up and they talked about him for a longer amount of time than any other subject. **

"**O Will I just feel so guilty, I feel like everything is my fault and this is why I wanted tot leave Lima in the first place, to stay away from pain." her voice started to crack as a tear shed down her face.**

**He moved closer to her on the couch and tried not to touch her but really what she needed was tot be touched and to be comforted but Will was to scared to hurt her more than she was.**

"**Emma, everything will be okay. Alright? Ken will get over the marriage and its not your fault he broke it off with you remember? and the kids here at this school love you and really miss to just as I really missed you." He paused. "I walk passed your office everyday remember the talks we had in there and the laughs and tears and memories in general." **

**When Emma thought about it Will was right they had so many memories that it made it harder for her to let go.**

"**That's exactly why I cant see Ken I' ashamed because I was settling for him when really one blink from you Will and I would've been out the door."**

**That line that phrase she just used where the exact words she used when she told him how she really felt that day at the reception hall as the two sit alone at the table and he told her how beautiful she looked and they professed their love.**

"**Emma I still feel the same." he paused and she looked up from her cup of crappy tea that she made to scared to actually sip it due to the fact it was a faculty cup and not her own it was still full all the way to the top.**

"**As what Will…" She was scared to see what he would say next but knew it was coming faster than lightning.**

"**As the day I kissed you."**

**He stopped himself to remember that kiss and all the happiness he felt that day.**

**She too trying so hard to savor the memories.**

"**I do too…" she looked him right in the eyes now and they met "but we cant do this Will I never wanted to be the reboun…" He stopped her before she could go on. **

"**Emma you never where and you never will be the rebound girl I promise you that you are so much more than anyone else. When I'm with you I smile more than I should and I feel like I'm home when I look into your eyes. Not the home I had with Terri though that was more Hell!" They giggled together.**

**Through the hours they spent on endless conversation previous to the utterly most important one just now, Will had discovered Emma was trying to get over her mysophobia but it was taking time!**

**He spent the whole night wanting to hold her in his arms but he wanted it to be slow for her, he knew she needed slow. And he was fine with it.**

"**So about that choir room mess" Emma began**

"**We should go clean it." It had been bothering her all night and when she suggested they clean it Will was in shock. **

"**Will are you sure you really want to stay here in this dreadful school as if you don't get enough of it already?" She giggled**

"**As of now I have no other choice. Terri got the house in the divorce and I got my clothes and most of the money."**

**Well Emma believed the clothes part due to all the piles in sections of the dusty corners of the room it made her want to flip the room upside down!**

"**Will…um…would you like tot sleep on my couch tonight?" She was unsure of what she was doing the man she kissed, left, then hoped wouldn't follow the same pattern again may possibly living with her!**

**He looked at her in shock and happiness. He was mostly thrilled that she had wanted him there, with her.**

"**I would love that more than anything." He blurted out.**

**She smiled in worry no one had ever stayed in her apartment before but she also felt calm only because it was Will if it were anyone else she would never allow it.**

"**Well um… we should pack your things I guess." She said shyly.**

"**I guess" he said with a giggle and a smile.**

**After grabbing a suitcase and filling it he finally left the school still leaving some clothes behind, hewalked to his car. Surprisingly her car was parked by hers.**

"**Ill see you at home then?" Emma said as she got into her car.**

**Will had loved that she said home. He felt like he was going home, though he didn't live with her and he wasn't asked to those words she said made him excited.**

**--------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 2.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the ride their he had turned the radio on feeling a happiness he hadn't in awhile. Then a song came on the radio one much to familiar to change the station. It was "We belong together now" and he laughed as he walked out of the car. Emma walked over to help him with his bag when she noticed him laughing.**

"**What's so funny Will?" she asked with a smile.**

"**Our song just came on in the car" he giggled**

"**Well which is that" soon stated.**

"**The song the Glee kids sang when I realized I couldn't let you go."**

**Emma's face had turned red and she smiled with a huge smile.**

"**Oh? well the radio had perfect timing I guess." She turned around and walked to the front door of her small yellow house.**

**It was a typical Emma house and when he first came here nearly 12 months ago to visit her when she first left the school, it didn't look as yellow as it did tonight.**

**As she opened the door he was taken over by the smell of flowers and sweet smells that he couldn't make out. He immendiatly took off his shoes as well as her and noticed the different colored pumps and matching peacoats on hooks.**

"**Ill get you some blankets and some pillows." She walked away and he was left alone in the small living room he saw small pictures on the tv set and started looking curiously at them. They were hard to make out at first but the little red head curly haired big eyes girl now a woman was in the pool with her brother who was also a red head. He smiled to himself as she entered the room again. **

"**You were cute." She looked at him puzzled. **

"**When you were young I mean. I only hope my children look like you."**

**As she blushed "Thank you."**

**She set the pillows and blanket on the edge of the couch and ran to the kitchen.**

**The blanket was pink with roses all over it and the pillows were a pale blue. He knew he shouldn't laugh because he knew that was all she owned, was things with flowers all over them. **

"**Tea?" She yelled from across the hall.**

"**Sounds great." he replied.**

**He walked down the hall into the kitchen and saw her running around trying to make the tea as fast as possible. She hadn't noticed him there and began to hum and dance around the kitchen.**

**He knew he shouldn't speak because she looked so sane and happy he wished he could be with her all the time like this because he was in fact in love with her.**

**He applauded for when she had finally finished which made her jump so high.**

"**Will! Oh my gosh you frightened me!" she exclaimed.**

"**I'm so sorry Emma I just wanted to watch you!" He sounded like a Lima Loser as Quinn would call him.**

"**Oh well still you should have said something."**

"**Then you would have stopped"**

**Emma tightened as he walked closer to her.**

"**You did really good!" he said with an arrogant smirk.**

**She blushed so pink, that her whole face looked like a strawberry.**

**Their bodies were only about a foot apart looking into each others eyes.**

**He gave her a meaningful hug wanting to give her a kiss but he was worried that she didn't want to move to fast.**

"**Will, …." she said softly looking up at him.**

**He looked down at her and had no idea what she was about t say.**

"**I …I don't know what it is about you but when I hug you I feel so safe in your arms and I always feel like a never want to let go."**

"**You don't have to Emma, don't be so scared of everything."**

"**I have to be scared, if I'm not then I'm not alert and I mess up everything."**

"**Shhhhhh…." he hushed her.**

**Then in one second he gave her a gentle kiss hoping it was alright and worried that she didn't want this.**

**To his surprise she tilted her head and reciprocated the kiss.**

**He knew in that moment he didn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else other than her.**

**As they pulled apart only an inch to breathe she smiled at him and he knew she was alright.**

**He was tired and actually couldn't wait to lie down on the couch but he also didn't want to leave her side.**

"**You must be really tired." noticing the full tea cups that were now cold she scurried to get them cleaned out.**

"**Actually I am and I have to say I'm excited to sleep on a couch and not on the floor." He said with a yawn.**

**she thought that yawn was so cute how he looked helpless.**

"**Is it alright if I changed into my pajamas or can I help you clean the kitchen?" he asked**

"**Oh no go ahead the bathroom is to your left." she replied**

"**Alright" he said as he clapped his hands together.**

**Honestly inside he couldn't believe he was sleeping at Emma's house and she was thrilled also. He felt like he was home. He had tried to grab the best pair of his best pj's so he didn't look like a bum.**

**He had put on his blue flannel pants and the matching button up and walked out passing down the hall, he saw a door he wasn't familiar was inside, he had seen Emma's whole house he thought when he came over for the first time last year. He opened the door and walked in. The room was almost empty and only had a few boxes but in the corner he saw some wrapped gift's they looked so beautiful and elegant so he walked over to them. They all said to Ken and Emma. He guessed she didn't have the heart to throw them out or open them for that matter. Then he spotted his gift it was on the bottom and he picked it up.**

"**Will what are you doing!" Emma hurried in and grabbed the box from his hands.**

"**I was just exploring a little." he was nervous thinking he did something wrong.**

"**I'm sorry Will but it is a little rude to barge into foreign rooms that no one invited you into." she said sternly.**

"**I'm so sorry it's just…" He paused and saw her staring at the gift's about to cry.**

"**Oh Emma in so so sorry."**

"**No no its alright I just hadnt seen these packages in a long time." she muttered**

**Will had noticed that the one box had a small amount of dirt on it which means Emma hadn't touched it in a while to clean it. Emma had set the box down on the floor and she started to walk out trying not to let will see her cry. **

"**Hey come on its ok Em."**

"**I can't Will this is why I can't go back to that school, I just can't." she cried.**

"**Seeing Ken might make me feel so ashamed ill hide in my office forever."**

"**Don't worry about anything I will be there for you I promise I wont let anything happen to you." He assured her.**

**He hugged her so close to her and she thought his pajamas were extremly cute she suddenly felt like she was married to him and she wished it was really true that she was married to him.**

"**Alright Will " she said shaky.**

"**I promise." and she believed him.**

**As they left the room she went to her bedroom and he went to the couch she left her door open though because she could see his face when she looked out the door around the corner.**

"**Goodnight Emma." he said loud enough for her to hear her down the small hallway.**

"**Goodnight Will." she sweetly replied.**

"**I love you." he said with his eyes closed. He didn't want to say it out loud but he was thinking it.**

**When he opened his eyes a moment later he saw a beautiful woman, Emma standing at the end of the hall way but her door in a white night gown. **

"**I love you too Will" she said with a huge grin on her face.**

**He sat up not believing what he was hearing. She began to walk towards him.**

**He stood up and she ran up to him. He lifted her up and gave her a kiss sweetly and gently but still meant so much to them both. He set her down and walked her to her room it was dark and he couldn't see well. She lye down and opened her covers as though she wanted him to lay there to.**

**He lye next to her and she was cuddled in his arms and as if the feeling of being in a real bed wasn't enough he was in a real bed with the woman he loved.**

**He sweetly whispered "Everything will turn out perfect tomarrow." and with that they both fell asleep.**

**----------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 3.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The next day Will woke up to find he was alone in the bed. His first thought was that in the middle of the night or maybe he was to unclean for her to be so close to him, but then he heard a crash in the kitchen and he leaped out of Emma's bed.**

**He ran down the hall and into the kitchen he saw Emma fully dresses in a light pink cardigan and a tan pencil skirt on. **

"**E-Emma why are you up so early we have an hour before school." he said scaring her**

"**O I wake up at this time everyday I like to make sure I'm fully ready." he smiled and let out a little chuckle.**

"**I see that when did you wake up exactly?"**

"**O about an hour ago, but you were still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep a while longer."**

"**I wish you did wake me up I could help you clean or something."**

"**No no no I couldn't ask you to help me it is my house."**

"**really I would have loved to."**

**Hearing him say that made Emma extremly happy because if it were any other man they would just say ok and lay on the couch but he really cared not only about the mess on the floor she had made but about her.**

"**Well you better start getting ready so your not late for school Will." she said sweetly as he walked towards the bathroom.**

**They had both decided that they would take their own cars to school just so no one would find out they would be living together. Though to her living with Will was nothing to be ashamed of. When they pulled in the parking lot he ran up to her car and opened the door for her before she could wipe it down with her little wet-nap.**

"**Thanks Will!" she exclaimed. He was such a gentle man to her and she felt like a queen with him around.**

"**No prob." He replied as he grabbed her bag and they began to walk.**

"**O Will you don't have to carry my bag for me really I can do it."**

"**What are you embarrassed?" he laughed**

"**No-no its just people might begin to suspect things."**

"**So what if they do." **

**With that she stopped and she realized he didn't care if anyone knew they were living together or not and then she hurried to catch back up with him.**

"**Hey Mr. Shue."**

"**Supp Shue."**

"**Good morning Mr. Shuester."**

**Emma began to notice just how much these kids loved him as they walked through the halls and every other student said hello.**

"**Well here we are." Emma said as she shoved the key to her office in the whole to open it.**

**They both walked in and he shut the door behind him setting the her lunch bag which he carried for her on her desk.**

"**Well thank you for walking with me Will." she said gratefully.**

"**Emma I'll walk with you any day." he smiled and she nearly melted. Though they were living together and they had told each other they loved each other last night she still had a major crush on him**

**He walked up to her and stood very close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. **

"**See ya at lunch Em." He said as he walked out of the glass office.**

**What if the kids saw him kiss her forehead? What if people already knew about them? They couldn't know because they hadn't told anyone. What if people knew they were together? Were they even together? They must be its obivious but neither of them said they were officially together…These thoughts went through Emma's head until lunch.**

**----------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 4.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Hey" she said as she walked in and sat across the table from Will.**

**They decided to keep work professional incase some one knew about them.**

"**Hey Em." Will had always called her that, his own personal nick name for her. **

**As they finished their conversation about what they wanted to have for dinner that night a student interuppted them and they prayed the student hadn't heard them talk about the chicken a la carte.**

**The young girl was a freshman crying and walked into the teachers lounge to find Emma.**

"**Miss Pillsbury I need to talk to you right away."**

"**Alright follow me to my office dear and try to calm down."**

**Will watched as she walked away with the poor student and thought about how great of a mom she would make someday and with that thought a man interuppted his thinking.**

"**Hey Shuester." a man said clear and calm.**

**It was Ken!**

"**K-Ken what are you doing I thought you hated me?"**

"**No I realized it was my own fault for falling in love with a woman that didn't love me back."**

"**O well good for you."**

"**Yea ive gone to therapy a few times for my anger and for her."**

" **That's great Ken I'm really proud of you." he said as he took out the lunch Emma packed him.**

**There was a silence and Ken stared at the lunch while Will ate wondering what he was thinking about.**

**Just then Ken looked up with a tear in his eye.**

"**Tha-That's Emma's sandwich container."**

"**K-Ken I." Will was stuck he didn't know what to say to him.**

"**Your living together already Shuester." He was choking on his words.**

"**I'm so sorry Ken we arent together or anything I just needed a place to stay." Will tried to calm him down but was failing.**

"**Save it Will it doesn't take an idiot to realize what's going on here alright your living with her its obvious ok I see how she looks at you that way she never looked at me. I'm sorry Will but I can't be friends with you anymore. And maybe we can get back to that friendship if you left Emma alone." he stood up and briskly walked away.**

**Will was confused and nervous and unsure of what to do. then the bell rang he stood up and walked away to go teach his class.**

**(LATER THAT DAY...)**

**At the end of the day he let his kids leave class a few minuets early so he could catch Emma.**

"**Hey Beautiful." he said as he walked in and not realizing he said it out loud he stopped and waited for her reaction nervous as to what it was.**

"**Hey Will." She was beat red and he thought it was cute.**

"**How was your day." **

"**You know kids getting slushie's in the face and boys trying to hide under the steps to look up girls skirts. High school stuff."**

**Will laughed and walked over to help her with her coat.**

"**I talked to Ken today." He said hesitant. **

"**Oh?" she got red even more.**

"**Yeah he knows about us living together."**

"**How?"**

"**He saw I was using your sandwich box and figured it out."**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**Nothing. I'm not scared of him. He's just mad and needs a hobby."**

**Emma nervously laughed.**

"**So I figured if Ken a small brained football coach could figure it out then more people are going to figure out we are together."**

**Emma stopped in her tracks as they walked together to their cars. Did he just say they were together? Without the word living in front of it? He did! I am dating Will Shuester she thought with a smile.**

**As they approached her car he helped her in.**

"**So I'll see you at home?"**

"**Yeah."**

**She drove away and he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.**

**She was so happy and when he said the word home she melted even more.**

**As he walked into the house she had already gotten out the cleaning supplies and began to scrub the kitchen floor.**

"**Emma cant you wait at least a half hour before cleaning?" He smiled. "You need to relax"**

"**Sorry I just have a problem with these things." She said**

"**I know." He stated. "Come here."**

**She stood up and slowly walked over to him.**

**He rubbed her shoulders for a minuet then he looked into her eyes.**

"**Thank you Will."**

**Though she hated being touched when he touched her she didn't care at all.**

"**Anytime." **

**He looked into her eyes one more second and put his hand around the small of her back and the other on the back of her shoulders and kissed her. She couldn't believe how great it felt when she kissed him like she was in another world. She put her hands on his arms and they stayed like that for a few seconds till they pulled away.**

"**I really do love you Emma." she put her head on his chest and said "I love you too Will."**

"**Um…Will do you um, you know want to live with me? For good though."**

"**Emma I would love to. "he smiled and gave her a kiss on her temple.**

"**Well you're going to have to bring the rest of your stuff I suppose." she giggled**

"**Yeah I'll borrow boxes from shop class and we can get them together."**

"**Mkay." she smiled and walked towards living room.**

"**Me too Em." he followed her and they sat down on the couch as she flicked on the evening news which was her favorite thing to watch.**

**She had barely noticed that he had put his arm around her until she felt the warmth radiating on her shoulders. She looked at him and he looked back as they exchanged smiles and she nestled her head onto his side because he was much taller than her. They sat like that for at least two hours.**

"**I'm really tired and I think I'm going to turn in but you can stay up and watch TV a little longer if you'd like."**

"**Ok thanks but I think I'm going to bed too."**

"**Ok" she said with a yawn.**

**As she walked into the bedroom he went into the bathroom to change.**

**When he came out he immediately went to the couch and covered with the pink rosey blanket and closed his eyes.**

**A moment later he opened them.**

"**Will?" Emma called as she stood above him looking down.**

"**Yea?" he said dizzy since he was just asleep trying to stand.**

"**Why are you out here?"**

"**I'm going to sleep." he said with a chuckle**

"**O I thought you would come into the bedroom."**

"**I thought I only slept with you last night because, well I don't know why actually. I just thought we weren't there yet." He said looking confused but completely serious.**

"**I wanted you there last night and every night Will." She laughed.**

"**Ok Emma if your sure I'm not to germy." he smiled at her**

"**I'm sure." she smiled back. **

**They both walked to her bedroom well their bedroom? I guess as they held hands.**

**They both lye down and she snuggled in his arms as he put them around her and they both fell asleep quite fast after that.**

**-------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 5.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day Will woke up so excited and relieved he finally had his life going somewhere. Emma was no longer in bed as Will had expected she was cleaning the kitchen floor. it was Saturday already and the pair had nothing to do but clean. It was 10 by the time Will rolled out of bed and he didn't want to disturb Emma when she was in her cleaning mode but she looked so gorgeous when her hair was pulled back messy and she was in sweats, which was something Will had never seen her wear before because he was so used to her usual pencil skirt and floral tops. **

**Emma was humming a tune that was very familiar actually one he saw on a cd she had on top of the cd player in the living room. With out her noticing he was watching a moment he slipped into the living room and put the song she had been humming on the cd player loudly so she could here it down the hallway.**

_**what do you say to taking chances**_

_**what do you say to jumping off the edge**_

_**never knowing if there's solid ground below**_

_**a hand to hold **_

_**or hell to pay**_

_**what do you say……**_

**Emma heard the words and looked around the room thinking at first she was just hearing things.**

**Then she wondered why the music was playing. She walked down the hallway slowly in awe and worry as to why her cd player randomly came on to the song she was just humming.**

**She walked into the living room to find Will down on one knee.**

**He cant be seriously proposing to her…she thought as she walked closer to him with a big grin on his face she was nervous and excited.**

"**Emma?" he looked up at her slowly.**

"**Yes Will?" she said with a giggle.**

"**May I have this dance?" by then she had forgotten that the music was still playing in the background and immediately said yes.**

**She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as they began to slowly move to the beat. She though it was going to be a sweet slow dance till he lifted her off the ground and began to spin her and dip her and twirl her around the room. Out of breathe, they stopped and she rested her head on his chest.**

"**What are you thinking about?" he asked as the music continued.**

"**You." she answered subtly. **

"**What about me?" he giggled a little.**

**She stepped back and looked up at him with big brown warm eyes and said**

"**Will" she laughed a bit at the thought. "I thought you were going to purpose to me when I walked in and you were on one knee." She smiled then looked disapointed that he actually hadn't asked her to marry him.**

**He laughed with a huge grin and looked deep into her eyes. "I think that's illegal." he said softly into her ear.**

**She had almost forgotten about terri since he had been living with her a few days now. Her smile grew to a frown when she thought of the fact that he was in fact still married. He bent down a little and whispered into her ear.**

"**When it happens I promise to be way more romantic than this." her whole face lit up as a million thoughts went through his head. **_**Was he thinking of purposing? He cant he's still married. What if he loved me enough to leave her finally. What if….**_** Her thoughts were cut off when he called her name after the song was over.**

"**Yes?" she answered **

"**The lyrics in the song we just danced to reminded me of you so much."**

"**Why."**

"**because I want to take a chance and jump off the edge." He leaned in and kissed her soft on the lips and she grabbed the back of his head just as she thought he was going to pull away she held him there.**

"**I love you Emma" He whispered**

"**I love you so much Will." She was to happy to not show it.**

**The rest of the weekend went by so perfectly. They had sang together danced together in the small living room and cooked together and cleaned together. Everything he hadn't done with Terri he was doing with Emma and he loved that he could share all of this with her. They were getting closer by the second attraction building by the day and promises that he knew he wanted to keep were being made.**

**--------------------------------CHAPTER 6.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday morning Will woke up pleased with himself, feeling good about himself.**

**Emma naturally fully dressed by the time he drug himself out of her bed…or their bed as it should be called.**

**He walked into the bathroom where she was putting on pink lipstick to match the pink pencil skirt and purple floral top she had on.**

"**Good morning sweety." He said giving her a kiss on the lips.**

"**Good morning to you to!" she loved that he had started calling her names like baby and sweety and hun all the time. It made her feel like she was so important to him. Which she was.**

**She laughed as he pulled away from her and he had pink lipstick all over his lips now to.**

**He looked into the mirror and laughed and gave a big cheesy smile. "We match!" he said sarcastically.**

"**Um…I'm sorry dear but that's not your shade!" she said with a giggle trying to help him wipe it off.**

**He kissed her again which only got more on him.**

"**Will! we aren't being very productive this morning." She scolded him as she laughed at herself trying but not succeding at being stern.**

**They drove to work in separate cars so no one would be suspicious that they were living together. Expecially Ken. If he found out this early Emma would have a mental break down. They even tried to keep there distance such as not sitting to close at lunch or not holding hands in the halls which was really hard for them to do.**

"**Hey Barbie and Ken!" a grusome voice from behind had murmured.**

**It was Sue and she was standing right behind them as they walked into the school together.**

"**Excuse me Sue?" Will said trying to look innocent but obviously not succeding as Emma's face grew hot and pink.**

"**Don't play dumb Shuester, I know you to live together its really obvious." she smirked ."I hope you guys had fun last night considering Erma's just glowing." her smirk turning into a smile.**

"**Sue how do you know we are living together, not that we are but its not like you would know." Emma said politely.**

"**Well Emmy you see I had suspected something when I saw the two of you running off in the same car four hours after school was out, and you looked at each other with suc love in your eyes and if your not living together by now your surely heading there." she stopped talking as surprise arose in Emma's face like she thought no one would find out…not yet anyways. **

"**How do you know I wasn't just taking her home Sue." Will said distinctly.**

"**Because you drive here together as well William and I see you two at lunch secretly exchanging looks at each other. I don't live under a rock." She walked away smiling as if she won something that wasn't even a fight.**

**Will turned to face Emma who still looked stunned and pink.**

"**Emma I'm so sorry this is all my fault that she knows." Will looked sympathetic to her feelings which made her love him more.**

"**Will it might be best she knows now." Emma looked alright with the idea of people knowing.**

"**What? I thought you were uncomfortable with public display of affection, or at least that's what you said when you were with Ken." He looked at the ground as she tried to catch his eye but couldn't.**

**Now Ken and Sue knew. Also the glee kids were onto them, though the kids didn't suspect they were living together they just thought they had a fling or something nothing serious but the kids are quick learners.**

"**Will, I'm not ashamed to say I'm in love with you." she looked at him and finally met his gaze for a few seconds before he looked down again.**

"**Really Emma because I know how you said you hated that stuff and I don't want to make you…" His voice trailed off and he looked back up at her lost in thought. **

"**I only said that when I was with Ken because I was with Ken." she said quietly.**

"**but I thought."**

"**No I told him that because I hate when he touched my arm or even brushed by me. really Will when you do that stuff I don't even mind …sometimes I want more." She stopped**

"**But I told him that even when I wasn't in public with Ken I didn't like being near him. Really Will I'm ok with this I really am." She began to walk away as the first bell was about to ring.**

"**Wait Emma." He walked briskly behind her she slowed down but did not stop.**

"**Sorry Will I have kids coming in early to talk to me I need to get to my office." She giggled.**

"**Well let me walk you there." They continued down the hall.**

"**Well so you really don't mind that people know?" he asked as they reached the door to her office and she shoved in the key and walked through the door greeted by the smell or cleaning supplies.**

"**No I don't mind I mean I don't want to you know make out in the halls or whatever but yea…." She walked to her desk and sat down.**

"**Well Will you should go your class comes in 5 minuets." He began to walk away as he said goodbye.**

"**Wait Will," She stood up walked over and gave him a hug followed by a kiss.**

"**Emma your office is like a fish tank about 10 people just saw that." **

"**I know Will." and not caring she kissed him again.**

"**See you at lunch." he finished and walked away.**

"**Goodbye Will" he heard as he walked out and left her with a smile.**

**Later at lunch Emma walked into the faculty room and sat next to Will.**

"**Hey Em." Will gave a big grin and grabbed her hand.**

"**Hey Will." she smiled back as they let go and began to eat.**

**They talked about Glee club and students with problems, they talked about whether they wanted to repaint the walls in Emma's living room yellow or green. Considering it had been a whole year since she repainted them to her they were well over due.**

**As they stopped talking and finished their lunches the bell rang and they each had a half a lunch left.**

"**So I guess we will have to finish at home then." Will smirked and Emma knew he wasn't talking about lunch.**

"**Yea ill see you later Will."**

"**I love you Em."**

**she smiled and walked away.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 7.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Terri?" Will's voice sounded concered as his ex-wife called him.**

"**Hello Will" She said "Look I think we need to talk."**

"**I have nothing to say to you Terri, and if you continue to call me I will press charges. We are over."**

"**Will I know you don't want to talk to me right now but we need to talk about something in person." she stated clearly with a stern voice.**

"**Cant we just get it over with." Will was growing annoyed.**

"**Fine will if you want to hear this piece of news right now."**

"**Terri spit it out. What are you calling me for."**

"**Well Will is that any way to talk to your wife." Will was taken aback at this remark.**

"**Your not my wife Terri.!" Will practically screamed into the phone.**

"**Well according to these divorce papers I am."**

"**What are you talking about I signed them and so did you."**

"**Well Will you missed an important part in them and there is a blank spot that needs your name still."**

"**OH jeez Terri you probably erased it yourself."**

"**No will as much as I want you back I wouldn't stoop that low."**

"**Well it wouldn't surprise me by the way I love Emma and I Will never come back to you EVER now ill come over about 4 tomorrow to sign the papers for good…now goodbye!"**

**Will slammed his phone shut and cursed under his breathe. He could sense that Terri was up to something but he couldn't figure it out.**

**Emma was sitting at her desk packing up her things as Will walked into her office and sat in a chair and said nothing. Emma knew something was wrong as Will didn't even greet her with a kiss and he just put his head in his hands and sighed.**

"**Will? is there something that you want to talk about?"**

**Will looked up with confusion and a tear streaming down his face.**

**She handed him a tissue and walked over to her and began to rub his shoulders as he began to speak.**

"**Its just Terri."**

"**Oh Will I knew we shouldn't have done this I knew you would want her back someday and now you do I warned you." a teary eyed Emma now looked to the floor.**

"**O god Emma no that's not it I hate her now more than I ever did."**

**Emma looked up and wiped her tear. "Why is that Will?"**

"**I got a phone call from her today and it was weird hearing her voice because I haven't spoken to her since I thought the divorce papers were signed."**

"**What do you mean thought.?" Emma looked confused.**

"**Well she called to tell me I forgot to sign a line In the papers that said I agreed to the divorce."**

"**So your technically married still…to that woman." Emma slouched in her chair and looked down again.**

"**But I still want to go through with the divorce so I'm meeting her tomorrow at 4 to so I can sign them and be done with her."**

"**Will? Would you mind if I went with you?"**

"**Emma are you sure I mean you hate her and I'm sure now that she knows about us her feeling will be mutual."**

"**I need to know your sure of this and this is the perfect way."**

"**Alright but anything she says that asults you we are leaving and ill sign the papers without her."**

"**Okay." Emma smiled sure she wanted to do this with Will because it was a crutial part of their relationship but still she also thought it wasn't her place.**

**That night was peaceful they talked about wall colors and even went to a store to look at some then returned home to snuggle on the couch before watching the evening news. Emma was happy and she wanted this for so long. Will was lucky or so he thought to have such an amazing woman in his arms all the time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 8.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day at school was just like the rest until about noon when Terri texted Will.**

_**Don't forget about our little pow wow tonight ;)**_

_**-Terri **_

**Will hated that message and the way she said it …was it a pow wow? he didn't think so. he was simply closing past.**

_**I didn't and I'm bringing Emma.**_

_**-Will**_

**That message hit Terri hard as she laid out the wine and glasses.**

_**What? I don't want that little slut in my house.**_

_**-Terri**_

**Will was furious by now with her little smart remarks.**

_**Well deal with it I'm done with you so she's coming.**_

_**-Will**_

**4 came and Emma and Will pulled into the driveway of Will old home he once shared with Terri that only brought bad thoughts to his head.**

"**Will are you ready?"**

"**Lets just do this."**

**  
Terri answered the door wearing a shirt that showed just a bit to much cleveage and a pink shirt that was so far up you wondered how she hid everything still.**

"**Oh hey will! …Emma."**

**Well at least she didn't punch me Emma thought to herself.**

"**I have some wine for us all its red wine and I bought it fresh today and I have the papers over there."**

**They all walked into the living room and Will sat on the couch Emma next to him and Terri on the chair across from them so Will could watch her.**

**As they talked about everything and who got what Emma felt quite uncomfortable and excused herself to the bathroom which gave them alittle alone time. She trusted Will and his decisions.**

"**So will I was thinking." Terri moved over to the couch Will was on.**

"**That you should come back to me I can obviously give you more than that germs freak could." Terri bent over so her boobs spilled out alittle.**

"**Actually Terri Emma has given me more in the last few weeks than you ever have in the last 5 years weve been married."**

"**and what could peanut blossom possibly give you. that I cant give you better.?"**

"**She listens to me something you never did. And she cares about my feelings as well as her and I could be happy even if we were the poorest people on the face of earth. That's why I love her."**

**Emma heard everything that had been said and walked out of the bathroom with confidence and sat right next to will taking his hand.**

**Terri grew jelous fast.**

"**Just sign the damm papers Will and leave."**

"**Gladly." He looked at Emma and smiled as he signed the last line left blank.**

**There done he was done and involuntarily so was she Terri was officially out and Emma was in for good.**

**They left holding hands extremely happy with this new choice and the way things were.**

**They kissed right before they got into the car and Terri saw it. So she texted him.**

_**Jesus Christ Will you cant wait 2 minuets before your out of my driveway.**_

_**-Terri**_

**Will laughed aloud and Emma smiled wondering what was so funny.**

_**Nope! -Will**_

_**He then deleted her number from his contacts forever and kissed Emma one last time before leaving the drive way. He was finally free and they were free to be together officially.**_

**

* * *

**

**_I'm really sorry that this was so long and for those of you who had stuck in their and read the whole thing god bless you. I've been writing this for the past 2 weeks and i wasnt going to make it so long ...i was actually going to make it a chapter at a time then i realized once i started i couldnt stop sooo i wrote alot and i went through and gave them chapters but i will gladly write more if you guys plzzzz REVEIW!!! if no one reveiws then i wont post anymore to this story soooooo hit those comments also one final note..... i really would love to hear any ideas anyone has or anything so feel free to tell me! _**


End file.
